happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Death
Death is one of the main aspects of Happy Wheels. When a character dies, he/she does not scream/mumble/say anything when in pain, and cannot move at all. Death can be caused in a variety of ways: #Hazards. #Decapition or the head being destroyed or ripped off. #Crushed by a meteor or any heavy object. #Torn in half or the pelvis being destroyed. (characters bleed out for 5 seconds after being torn in half) #Falling from a great height. #Shredded by Lawnmower Man's lawnmower. #Stabbed in the head by spikes, blades or shards of glass (glass shards have to be a certain size to kill). #Sometimes, when you go off the screen (with a lot of speed by going up) you die and you return in pieces. #Being smashed into a wall or "ceiling" due to excessive boosting. #A chain being fired out of a cannon and striking you in the head, chest or waist. #A blade weapon getting stuck through your torso putting on so much pressure that it tears you in half. Hazards are what mainly cause death. The arrow gun, harpoon gun, and spike set kill the character if they get stabbed through the head. The landmine and homing mine blow the character to pieces. And the wrecking ball smashes the character to pieces when a huge amount of force is exerted. Some miscellaneous items will also cause death. The blade weapon, an item in the game, and the glass panel can also kill the character if they are stabbed in the head (if the level maker allows it). The van and the meteor can crush the character, even without falling from a great height. However, the smaller miscellaneous items can also cause death, but only when a lot are placed in a level and fall a long way, or are launched at a high speed at the character. Lawnmower Man is the only character who's vehicle can cause death on purpose. His lawnmower can shred people up and might leave some body parts lying around. Other vehicles can cause death, but only when a character gets their head crushed when they end up being stuck upside-down or when they crush an NPC after falling a long way. They can also crush the chest by just driving over it. Gallery File:images (2).jpg File:Colombia.jpg File:VanDestroysEverything.png File:Pineapple.jpg File:TheMajorHit.png|Segway Guy and his vehicle destroyed by a Meteor item. Death.jpg Lit kid.png Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 7.31.30 PM.png|Segway guy a split second before dying. Oie 161950447d1CUI75.png|Lawnmower Man killing NPCs with his lawnmower. Trivia *When a character falls from the bottom of the screen, they are not actually seen to die, but they simply disappear, as if they had fallen into a giant hole in the ground. It is hidden, but there is an invisible floor down there, that can be seen by playing Happy Green Hills as Irresponsible Dad and dropping the child under the bridge in the cave or Irresponsible Mom and dropping the baby boy. Sometimes, there is blood spurting on the map after you fall. *NPC's don't die from being torn in half nor losing their pelvis. *It is rare to see an NPC's intestines. *You can rarely survive under the screen but if you don't come up right away you die/disappear. *In most levels, you must be alive to win, however, secondary character's limbs can collect tokens. *The character also does not have to be alive to win with a trigger. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Hazards Category:Characters Category:Real Life References Category:Sharp Objects